


Alpha

by newbie93



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie93/pseuds/newbie93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a quick little oneshot drabble focusing on the pairing of Scott and Allison a la episode 3.05</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick little oneshot drabble focusing on the pairing of Scott and Allison a la episode 3.05. It’s kind of gibberish and I don’t love how it jumps around but hey, what can you do? Don’t own Teen Wolf, all mistakes are my own, etc. etc.

It’s that fraction of a second, when his eyes burn crimson, that Allison feels all of the fear and dread she’d been avoiding pummel into her with a force stronger than anything she’s felt before. She is absolutely terrified. Not for herself but for him. For the boy who kisses his mom on the cheek on his way to school, spends every day doing everything he can to help those around him. The boy who had lent a girl a pen on her first day of school.

She’s terrified for him because she knows that for all of his suffering he’s endured, things will only get worse.

At one point in her life she had hated nothing more than the werewolves that had infiltrated her life. To her they were sadistic monsters that needed to be taken out. But even then, when she supported Gerard in every decision he’d made, a part of her was reminded that, as much as she despised most werewolves, she loved one werewolf even more. Because at the end of the day he was really just the boy with the crooked smile.

She tries to convince herself that it is just a trick of the light, that his eyes are the liquid gold she’s used to seeing when he shifts. She rationalizes that she’s too far away to confirm what she’s seen. It’s not possible, she thinks, for the boy below to be an alpha. He hasn’t killed one after all.

And then, for a fleeting second, her terror grows. Because how could she know? She’d run away long before. From the supernatural world and from him. Four months is a long time to be away from home. He could have killed someone. He could have killed an alpha. She’s spent 90% of her time avoiding him and the other 10% trying to think of how to avoid him. So how could she truly know that during her time away, he hadn’t taken a life?

She’s suddenly so disgusted and revolted with herself that she grips her bow tight enough to break it (if it wasn’t military issued obviously). Scott McCall is the one, good, constant thing in her life. In most people’s lives if she really took the time to think about it. His moral compass never wavers, which is something she can’t say about even herself. Having lived in 6 states, 9 cities, and two countries, Allison can say without hesitation that Scott is an inherently good human being. She may have been responsible for almost killing an alpha, but that didn’t mean Scott was.

Her mind immediately flashes through every encounter she has had with the supernatural. Every memory floods her and she is left with the realization that maybe she and everyone else have been missing something. Maybe Derek was the only one who could really see. He’d said it before, that Scott was an alpha of his own pack, but until now Allison hadn’t understood that the statement may have been far closer to the truth than anyone had known.  
Just days ago she had been astounded by Scott’s ability to control Isaac. She’s almost certain that she would have left that supply closet with more than a few scratches if Scott hadn’t shown up. Looking back she realizes that the boy’s yell wasn’t angry, it was commanding.

So now, as Scott’s eyes fade back to yellow, and Deucalion looks at him with intrigue and confidence, Allison vows that she’ll do whatever it takes to keep Scott safe. Because, though she couldn’t- wouldn’t-, admit it before, he’s definitely an alpha. He’s her alpha.

Then all hell breaks loose.


End file.
